


Loki’s Farewell

by Zylice



Category: Thor (Movies), loki series - Fandom
Genre: Brother dynamic, Character Death, Depression, Good Loki (Marvel), Goodbyes, Implied Sexual Content, Jotunheim Won the War with Asgard (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, King Thor (Marvel), Loki & Thor Bro Feels (Marvel), Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki & Thor Reconcile, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor - Freeform, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), Mild Sexual Content, No Incest, No Romance, No Smut, No Spoilers, Non-Explicit Sex, Other, Post Loki Series, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Loki, Post-Thor (2011), Post-Thor: Love and Thunder, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Protective Thor (Marvel), References to Depression, post-Loki series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylice/pseuds/Zylice
Summary: I was feeling pretty emotional today and after coming up with a whole lot of theories and headcannons for Thor 4 and the Loki series, I came up with a bit of a muddled-up, non edited (as of yet) piece that is pretty sad, emotional but beautiful all at once. :’) I’ve been thinking of many scenarios where Thor & Loki will reunite in Thor 4 and beyond but I think deep down that Loki will still eventually die either by natural causes, battle wounds age etc despite being in an alternate timeline. So here I present to the fandom, my first AO3 story. It is one of my emotional takes of the long-awaited reunion & reconciliation of these devastatingly beautiful and unstable brothers. :)
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	Loki’s Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> I will edit this properly soon so that it makes more sense. I wrote these as three seperate stories that popped into my head on different days so bare with me please! :D

Loki desperately wants a purpose. He wishes to gather all 6 infinity stones and make them his ‘horcrux’ so that he’ll be an unstoppable force of the universe. Away with that stupid gauntlet, no, he’ll store them somewhere else, inside of him! The only one standing in his way is Doctor Strange who possesses the Time Stone. He can’t wait to see Thor petrified of the mere sight of him! After all, why should Thor get all the glory and attention?? Loki is in Jotunheim on his rightful throne with all of the power of the infinity stones coursing through his veins. He definitely uses this power to his advantage in situations such as when people annoy him, he also has a collection of frozen servants since after he climaxes (particularly powerfully I might add), he unleashes an icy fury storm. But he is still unsatisfied despite having all of the power of the infinity stones at his disposal. One day the Guardians ship lands on his realm as he sleeps. His guards catch them and bind them. Thor puts up a fight and Loki awakes to this familiar sound. He floats over and says calmly: “Enough brother.” Thor whips his head around not believing what he is hearing and when he locks eyes with a hovering, power-radiating Loki, he is stunned in shock. “What brings you here?” He gestures at the Guardians (Gamora, Rocket, Drax & Quill) “Restrain them and put them in a nice cell.” “WHAT?!” Thor bellows in outrage. “They’re my FRIENDS!” “I’m terribly sorry brother but I cannot afford to trust anyone.” Just as he finished that sentence, Thor found his hands bound in chains. “WH—“ “Not even you.” Loki says with a pitying, solemn look upon his complexion. “I love you.” Thor says sadly. “Of all people across the realms, you can trust me!” Loki has a moment of vulnerability. “You are my only weakness brother.” He contemplates killing him with a large magical sword (<name of sword>) that was adorned with an assortment of ornaments and jewels despite having sadness and guilt in his gait. “Loki, no.” Whispers Thor taken aback. Loki doesn’t want to. He really doesn’t, but he can’t be at full power with his brother alive. Thor seemed to read what he was thinking. “What purpose is power?! It usually causes more harm than good! I’m your family Loki. Isn’t that more important than power?” Loki looks puzzled, taking in his brother’s words. He swallows with a look of solemn regret in his deep, glistening, watering and nearly fully black eye as he hold up the sword. “No.” Thor just about sobs. “I—I.” Loki lowers the sword. “Damn you fool!” He spits angrily. “Why must you interfere?!” “As a matter of fact, we unintentionally landed on your new planet.” “Hmmmph. Right.” Says Loki semi-amused. “Power isn’t the most important thing Loki, love is. Family, friends.” “Well I never had any of that.” “You did!” Thor gives him a pleading look and both of their eyes begin to water because no matter what they’ve been through and no matter how much they have fought, they are ultimately each other’s weakness. “Brother...” Thor walks over with his hands held out in front of him. Loki gives him a wary and after hesitating for quite a while, undoes Thor’s restraints. The latter slowly approaches the now landed Loki with the intention of finally giving him that hug that he wanted to give all those years ago. “Don’t.” Loki says hastily “I—can’t.” “Yes you can.” Thor says encouragingly. “You don’t UNDERSTAND! I CAN’T!This—‘power’ is too powerful!” He says with panic. “I will help you—(Thor thought of his next words wisely) manage it. Reduce the burden.” Oops. He did it. He said the wrong thing as usual. “Burden.” Loki said calmly “BURDEN? You don’t know what a BURDEN IS!” He looks infuriated while tears steak down his face. “Look at what you DO to me brother!” He points aggressively toward himself. “Leave. Please just leave.” Thor is not scared of Loki. He never has or ever will be. Despite not trusting him, he just knows that Loki would never actually hurt him. Not too badly anyway and he wouldn’t wish him dead because no matter what excuses he comes up with, Thor knows that deep down, Loki cares for and loves his brother no matter what. The same can be said about the latter. Loki doesn’t feel anything although he has the power of ALL 6 infinity stones on his person. Unbeknownst to Loki, the side effect of said stones have soul-rotting qualities to them. The Doctor Stephen Strange had warned him of this as he was subdued Loki seized the stone as his own. The latter just brushed it off and left. Not long after however, he had realised that, after his brother’s visit, what was the point of all this power if he wasn’t even feeling anything?! He missed the time where he felt emotions and not just physical sensations. That is one of the main reasons why he became addicted to sexual stimulation as it provided a brief distraction from his hollowness. Deep down, he wished that his brother had taken some of the stones with him. He couldn’t admit it though. He was in limbo and didn’t know what to do about it. He just went through the motions, slept, ate a bit and indulged in ‘activities’ at night. He even missed crying and being able to experience sadness. It had been far too long since he had a soul. That is one of the things that Thanos had taken from him and why he was so harsh, angry, bitter, dangerous and reckless in New York all those years ago. Just when he thought he was getting his emotions back together, he’d fall apart all over again and then back into this infuriating numb state of nothingness. He just wanted his brother to end his seemingly meaningless life so he could finally be at peace. After all, Thor was his only weakn— he didn’t know exactly how to put it but he always cared for Thor no matter what and pushed him aside a few too many times to go back now. Loki is dying. He can feel it and he wants to reconcile with Thor once and for all. He appears at ‘New Asgard’ in Norway and slowly wanders around half out of it. He sees walking alone along the beach and his eyes turn red and begin to water. He hasn’t seen his brother in so long. As he gets closer he can’t help but to begin sobbing. Thor hears a crunch of a twig and an muffled exhalation. He turns around to see his dishevelled, worse for wear brother with his mouth sewn shut. Loki can’t look Thor in the eye. Thor stands still stunned at both the physical appearance of Loki and the look of emotional anguish he is in. Loki sniffles and gives Thor a pleading look asking for mercy. Thor hesitantly unsews his brothers’ mouth and Loki all but falls into Thor’s arms asking for forgiveness and mercy. Thor cautiously wraps his arms around his dangerously thin brother and can sense the pain Loki has endured over his lifetime and as he begs for mercy, Thor realises what he means. Loki still doesn’t talk but just looks at him, pleading. He turns around and begins to full on cry and have a breakdown. “Please.” “Please!” Tears fall down his face and Thor looks torn. Is this an act? It can’t be. He has rarely if ever has seen Loki so inconsolable like this. Not since he was but a child. He then thinks to himself: “So what!” and hugs his lost but beloved brother very tightly. He begins to get emotional and beckons Loki to sit down on a rock beside him. “Loki...” “I—“ he starts crying again. “It’s okay. It is okay brother. I have sensed your presence out there for far too long to ever think you truly left.” Loki looks up at this statement shocked. “I know. You too. Are—have you healed?” “Yes. Mostly.” Thor shows him his scar on the side of his torso. “I tried getting to you. I was captured.” “Hmmmph. What’s different?” Thor tries to say light-heartedly. “I wanted to— I had to see you before I —“ he had another sobbing fit. “I-I’m dying Thor. I’ve been feeling it for some time.” Thor pats him on the back comfortingly. “It’s—okay brother.” Passing on is but a fact of life. I will be here for quite a bit longer but—“ He tries to force a laugh so Loki doesn’t feel as bad. “I’ve made too many mistakes Thor. Far too many to-make up for but I wanted to—have a proper goodbye. No tricks this time.” Thor gives him a serious look and he knows that Loki is telling the truth. “You shouldn’t have worried about power or the stones you fool!” “I needed something to live for, I needed to leave some sort of legacy as I have always been in the the shadows. YOUR shadow but I always cared too much to be able to—“ “Kill me?” Loki rolls his eyes. “You’ve always been my one true weakness Thor. I think you’ve known that for a very long time as have I.” “I can’t control my nature, but I am sorry to have caused you so much—burden.” “You are not a shadow brother, you are the light of my life and you always have been. I am not complete without you.” Thor gives him another big hug and Loki says ever so quietly: “Please...forgive me. Can you?” His eyes tear up and he gives Thor yet another pleading look with his watery, dark green eyes. “Always.” With that, Loki seems to glow and his tears begin to shine silver with specks of gold and ice blue. He leans back onto Thor finally at peace and just as Loki is about to fade away he says quietly but sincerely: “I love you.”


End file.
